Kenpachi Hyūga
Kenpachi Hyūga (日向ネジ, Hyūga Kenpachi) was a member of Konohagakure's Hyūga Clan. He was a very powerful shinobi, even by his village's standards. Kenpachi was adopted to the clan's Branch House; meaning that no matter how skilled he became, he would always be in service to the Hyūga's Main House, a fact that convinced him fate was predetermined. After several years of serving under his brother, Kenpachi was exiled from clan due to creating conflict with Main Branch. He decided to track his roots and created short term goals such as; being responsible for creating many techniques of immortality to survive throughout the years, like Living Corpse Reincarnation and the Body Revival Technique. He is now known in the shinobi World as Immortal Kenpachi, The Restorer '''and The Shinobi with to Many names. 'He eventually meets Hamura Ōtsutsuki who laid dormant in Kenpachi's subconscious till a unavoidable day. Background Born in an era of war between many clans, Kenpachi was a promising shinobi who wielded the Byakugan. Though he was overlooked because of his older brother, these two shinobi created many of the Hyuga Clans technique's such as the Gentle Fist and the Eight Trigrams Style techniques. About a three years before that creation of Konohagakure, The Hyuga clan was divided into two families, the Main House and the Branch House. Being the younger brother, Kenpachi was head of the Branch Household and was fine with his position understanding that he is the younger brother and that his older was more capable of leading and deserved to be Head of the Main Household.After the Hyuga Clan joined the Leaf village, he developed a unique relationship with the Senju Clan and the Senju Brothers Hashirama and Tobirama. With Hashirama he mastered senjutsu and Sage Mode and became very knowledgeable in clan history. With Tobirama he discovered many jutsu's with him such as help him create the Summoning Impure Reincarnation World Technique the shadow clone technique and the two became known as the Konoha's Flying Thunder God Duo. Three years after, many shinobi from the Branch Household wanted to overthrow the Main Household, not supporting this idea, Kenpachi went to his brother to help figure out a solution. After days of thought, his eldest brother and clan elders thought of a jutsu that would divide the Hyuga Clan for the rest of time, known as the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu. Disagreeing with this idea, Kenpachi motivated the Branch Household to continue their revolution to overthrow the Main Family. Hearing this Kenpachi's older brother had no other choice but to challenge Kenpachi and defeat him in battle. Kenpachi accepted this battle, due to recent events he feels like he could do a better job as Head of Hyuga Clan and have his kids have a better life than what Kenpachi's brother is drawing out for them. The battle was very intense, two masters of the Byakugan going head to head fighting for what they believe in. Sadly the outcome ended in Kenpachi's brother's favor. Though suppose to defeat and execute his brother, he only exiled Kenpachi and gave him the Hyuga Main Family's Juinjutsu so he would never comeback. Making him the first victim to fall for the Main Family's technique. After this moment Kenpachi knew he needed to become stronger so one day he can comeback to the clan defeat his brother become Head and set things right. Getting Lost along the way After being banished by his brother Kenpachi began to study Fuuinjutsu to release the seal bestowed upon him. He travelled to Uzushiogakure who were known for the sealing techniques. Though not learning how to unseal the jutsu Kenpachi learn a wide variety of Fuuinjutsu. After visiting Uzushiogakure, So Kenpachi finally decided that it was time for him to return back to Konohagakure. Stealthily Kenpachi sneaks into the Main Branch using the Flying Thunder God Technique, where he finds a Young man who looks his brother but is not. The man turns around and it turns out to be Kenpachi's nephew. The son tell Kenpachi that his brother died a year back of illness. Shocked by the matter Kenpachi storms out and heads to the grave. Very emotional at the moment Kenpachi goes underground takes his dead brothers corpses throws it to the ground and then begins to cry. He began to wonder why life had to be so short when there is so much to do and learn. He then begins to get the mindset that he needs to prove to the shinobi of the world that there are to many things to pass up and skip. He decided he'll shed knowledge throughout the ninja world. He takes his brothers eyes and puts his brothers corpses back in its coffin. Where he leaves determined that there has to be a reason for everything and he is going to figure it out. Immortality Since that day Kenpachi has strived for greatness. Though since he only having Wind and Lightning, he needed a technique that would keep him alive past the average human lifespan and an ability to gain Kekkei Genkai that do not belong to him. Hearing about this man who tried to assassinate Hashirama, Kenpachi a very watchful eye on Kakuzu to understand how he got several releases in one body.There during Kakuzu's breakout in the Village hidden in the Waterfall, Kenpachi read the forbidden techniques of the Waterfall and decided he'll create his own being that will also have more than one heart to gain life and new abilities. Though Kenpachi knew that his new body would not be ready for a long time also this technique also gives him the ability to gain nature releases not Kekkei Genkai which was a major flaw to him. So he studied countless hours going from village to village hear about the Rinnegan also to further his understand of Tobirama's Edo Tensei. After 4 years Kenpachi came to create a jutsu that allows almost immortality and the ability to take one physical attributes as well as their Kekkei Genkai which is now known today as Living Corpse Reincarnation. After that day Kenpachi has goes all over the Shinobi world searching for shinobi with unique physical traits and Kekkei Genkai. While he travels around the world he views many battles. He views the Battle of Mu and Gengetsu, where he gets the blood and remnants of Mu's Chakra. He watches the battle of Tobirama vs. the Gold and Silver Brothers, not gaining much. He viewed the battle of Mifune and Hanzo where he learnt Samurai Kenjutsu after his bugs recorded the battle. Throughout this time Kenpachi did not just spend his time observing he began to to use his new technique Living Corpse Reincarnation. He is the reason for the many disappearance of most of the Senju. Though many of his victims were of the Senju Clan to build up his physical abilities, they were not his only victims. He also absorbed a shinobi from the Kaguya Clan.Where Kenpachi gained the ability to use his bones as weapons. He also took took members from the Yamanaka and Nara clan, intellect and research. He also took the appearance of shinobi of Tsuchigakure to view Onoki use Dust Release before he was Tsuchikage. After the 2nd shinobi war promising shinobi caught the eye of Kenpachi, their name were Orochimaru and Tsunade. He found Orochimaru very similar to him. They both want to know more about the secrets of life. Kenpachi follows this man all over the shinobi world. He continues to leave hints of his existence such as leaving him a scroll of how to use of the Living Corpse Technique. Though Orochimaru showed no little to no interest in the Hyuga and its roots. While Kenpachi found Tsunade's medical ninjutsu remarkable. but found Soon Kenpachi lost interest in Orochimaru but continued to study and watch over Tsunade. He created his own jutsu similar to Creation Rebirth the requires Natural Energy to use it the is now known as Body Revival Technique. He continued to collect blood samples of shinobi. Quiet Times Since the Second Shinobi War Kenpachi has been very inactive studying medical ninjutsu and genetic mutation. Though still having to keep his usual 3 year schedule, Kenpachi has been trying to create an antidote for his own jutsu or to at least extend the amount of years it takes to need a new host. He had many failures with little to basically no success until he then realized that he needed to regenerate cells at a very extreme rate at a certain time to replace the decaying organs and muscles. He believed though that after he creates his perfect being, that that will be his final host and that he will have no problems every again. He though not solving his Living Corpse Problem he did further the bugs known as Enerugī that collect chakra and do other medical tasks for him. Fourth Shinobi War Though virtually non-existent in the third shinobi war, he was very active in the 4th Shinobi War. He was able to watch many amazing battles and many of his comrades from the past. Though in this war Kenpachi tested out his new techniques on many of the White Zetsus. Though a little rusty Kenpachi was able to take out his enemies with ease. He was able to use his Lava Release like he has used it a thousand times. He used Shikotsumyaku with his Eight trigrams style but it was not very fluent. He struggled to control the Tailed Beast's chakra in battle which exhausted pretty quickly. The battles were a good experience for him because he's been so inactive that he questioned whether he could do certain techniques. Though he did leave the field empty handed He collected many of the fallen zetsu and many of the dead shinobi. Kenpachi believed that he did not have enough of the Tailed Beast's Chakra and he was still missing Kurama's. So Kenpachi sent Enerugī to the battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi War to collect Tailed Beast. So he waited for Obito Uchiha and his Six Paths to come to battle. Each Tailed Beast had two Enerugī assigned to it. He collected only about 11% of each Tailed Beast chakra, due to the fact if the collected any more the Tailed Beast would probably notice the sudden lost of chakra. Also to prevent the Enerugī from being spotted, they would only collect chakra when the beast were active, so that would have a smaller chance of being seem. After the war ended he captured both Yamato and Kabuto for his own selfish reasons. Kenpachi's "Son" Main Article in Ryūshi New Journey Personality During his days in the Hyuga Clan Kenpachi was a honorable shinobi. He believed that everyone had a positive side and had respect for every shinobi he encountered. He was carefree when it came to hanging out with his subordinates. Though he was very curious when he learned something new, and usually acted on the first idea he had. He was very understanding, he even accepted his fate of being a part of the side Branch instead of the main branch. It wasn't his brother and the clan leaders thought of this idea of creating a dojutsu to control him and his subordinates. This awakened a side of Kenpachi that no one has seen before. He fought for his clan, but was sadly defeated by his more skilled brother and was first to become victim of the Main Branch's Juinjutsu After receiving the mark Kenpachi's personality became less caring and more angry. He became determined to return to his clan one day and take back what is should be his. He became power hungry and travelled around the world creating new techniques and discovering new things. Soon he became to caught up in learning new things that he forgot his goal. When he did return to the clan his brother was dead and he had no interest in joining the clan anymore. After this the Kenpachi everyone knew had disappeared. He became obsessed with learning new things and creating jutsus that will help him. Kabuto states that he was Orochimaru before Orochimaru was even born. During these time Kenpachi was more of a scientist than a shinobi. He did not usually fight and when he did it was obtain knowledge. 10 years after the Fourth shinobi War, he reverted back to being a shinobi. He considered himself one oft he wisest beings alive due to the fact that he is the oldest human alive and has travelled to places few have gone. After he made himself public, he proved that he can fight with anyone. He considers himself to be a being that a has no name, a God wouldn't even be the correct word to describe himself. Though he has shown glimses of his old self during fights and training with Ryushi. Ryushi describes Kenpachi as a man, who will be whatever you need him to be. Though because Ryushi is a mutant and only wants to get stronger this usually mean a strict teacher who pushes his students to their limits. Appearance Originally Kenpachi was an ordinary Hyuga. Like every other Hyuga he possesed light gray eyes. He was a fit man with had long black hair which would be tied when it reach the midsection of his back. Before the Clan joined Konohagakure he wore orange pants with an apron covering most of it. He also used to wear bandages around his arms legs and and waist. He did not have a specific shirt during those times. As the joined Konohagakure, he change his appearance to a to a more relaxing outfit. He grew his hair out to his butt. His shirt was long and was light brown with dark brown shorts. He did continue his bandages though they were usually hidden under his clothes though. After being exiled and creating the Living Corpse Technique his appearance would continue to change. He would usually take on the appearance of the host he currently has. This is more than 10 generations of host. He would. He gained his name the Shinobi with many Name because of this. After he got access to his final body he chose to stick with an older appearance to show that was wise. Though he did not give up a his muscular body. His last body has white hair because of his age and a long beard and mustache to go with it. He is very muscular and possess a sword scar that was given to him in battle. He wears a black kimono with white undergarment underneath. He also has a white cape that is held on left shoulder covering most his arm. Abilities Being the Oldest shinobi alive, you would think Kenpachi is very Fragile, though known for his unique taijutsu and monster strength Kenpachi is a S-Rank shinobi who is known around the Ninja world. Shinobi tremble in his presence, but he can be very friendly when he wants to. According to Madara Uchiha he is a book that shouldn't be judged by his cover. He is the creator on many jutsu and in particularly known for his Immortality techniques that are still used today. Senjutsu Similar to Hashirama Senju, Kenpachi does not have a specific animal to his sage mode. His body gains more definition and markings begin to appear all over his body. Sage Mode has increased Kenpachi's strength and the scale of his techniques to whole other level. Ryushi says that when he goes sage mode that his strength doubles and all his attacks become a lot more powerful. His speed also increase allowing him to easily get closer the his opponent and have his gentle fist be affective. Though much is not known about his Sage mode he is able to passively absorb Natural Energy after absorbing one of Jugo Clan members. Taijutsu Kenpachi specialises in close-range taijutsu combat. In battle, Kenpachi has shown tremendous strength speed agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks are fast fluid and powerful, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter.He has mastered several different fighting styles. Gentle Fist During battles versus easy foes Kenpachi usually relies on his Gentle fist style to attack his enemies.Using his Byakugan Kenpachi is able to view his enemies Chakra Pathway making it easier for him to his the chakra points. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Kenpachi does have to rely on chakra points to defeat his enemies, if he wants to kill his opponents a strike to the heart would easily kill an opponent with an average life force. When he just wants to weaken his opponents to the point to where they can't anymore, we will continously attack pressure point that will muscles to loosen and tighten not allowing the enemies to move. Kenpachi was one of the founders of many of the Hyuga's Main Branch forbidden techniques such as Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams One-hundred Twenty Eight Palms and Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. Kenpachi is considered a genius when it comes to this fighting style even by Hyuga Clan members. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kenpachi, being skilled and diverse in elemental ninjutsu, can use all five elemental chakra nature transformations as well as Yin Release and Yang Release. With the Wind Release, he can level an entire country with a powerful gust of wind. Using Fire Release, he it takes three water type shinobi to counter his Great Fire Ball Jutsu He could also use the Earth Release to create a clone of mud, which could act as a divergence or substitution against an attack on his behalf. His Lighting Release prowers increase his speed and possess several powerful techniques. Though He is capable of using Earth release he has shown little skill even saying that it would be pointless for him to learn. Of all his elemental capabilities, Kenpachi is most well-known for his legendary mastery of Water Release. He could use his water technique at almost any time, The only place is he is capable of using water release is in the desert day with where the temperature is over 100 degrees. He could further manipulate water by isolating areas within it and evaporating it at will. His control was so refined, he could produce and maintain a protect shield on others while directly engaging his enemies. He is compared to both Kisame Hoshigaki and the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. After gaining the Chakra of the Tailed beast he gained several new Kekkei Genkai such as Boil Magnet and Lava Release. With Boil Release Kenpachi is able to increase the temperature of chakra to its boiling point.This ability forms the basis of what is referred to as "steam-based ninjutsu" granting the user overwhelming physical strength. When in use, this ability causes him to emit copious amounts of steam from their body. With Lava Release he could spit multiple balls of lava at the enemy. He could also create an armour made of lava that not only has defensive purposes but adds lava to his taijutsu attacks increasing their potential damage. Though he is capable of using Magnet Release he only used it once when he was in Sunagakure and was in desperate need of using it. He also possess both Yin and Yang release where He strives to learn the Creation of All Thing Technique. Space–Time Ninjutsu Kenpachi is very skilled in the use of Space–Time Ninjutsu, so much so that Tobirama was shocked when he was capable of creating his own Space-Time Technique. Fuinjutsu After training in Uzushiogakure to try to remove his Main Branch juinjutsu Kenpachi became quiet knowledgeable in Fuuinjutsu. Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku Due to the the cells of Kimimaro given to after using Kabuto as a Host, he is one of the few that has awakened the Shikotsumyaku. He has become incredibly proficient with his ability, and can make them harder then steel. His movements with his bones are fast. He was able to master the basic techniques of the bloodline ability at the age of 18. He can shoot out his skull like a cannon and then regrow it in an instant. He can fire bones from his finger tips that move at such incredible speed they can't be seen unless one has good eyes. Though since he is not a Kaguya it takes him a lot of chakra to use this technique. Dojutsu Byakugan Being a Hyuga, Kenpachi has the Byakugan. He was capable of mastering all of the Hyuga Clan's techniques with ease, and was able to learn and create forbidden techniques. His Field of Vision suprasses even the strongest of Hyugas with 2000 meters. After mastering the Bōenkyō Byakugan, he no longer had a weak spot and continues to discover more techniques for the Byakugan. Immortality Through the use of his "''true form" is with his Living Corpse Reincarnation, Kenpachi created a jutsu can transfer his soul to another body and extend his life indefinitely. To use this technique, Kenpachi must leave his former body. Once he has done this, he swallows the new body and transports its current inhabitant to a dimension within himself where he absorbs them, thus allowing him to take over their body. Kenpachi can only perform this technique once every 5 years, which is also around the time that his new body begins to reject him and forces him to find a new host. Although he might leave their bodies behind, the souls of those whose bodies he has taken always remain within Kenpachi's subconscious. After taking over another body, Kenpachi modifies it. He can also alter the face and body of his host to take on his own original form. Kenpachi created a new jutsu that shown as able to unleash a powerful transformation to take a human being well beyond the normal limitations. By combining his signature Body Revival Technique, which grants tremendous self-healing might, with the Natural Energy, Kenpachi was able to transform into a superhuman body that can freely access his chakra without hand seals or any apparent effort of chakra build-up. This grants him great raw physical strength, demonstrated when he brutalised Naruto with punches that sent him flying all over the room and shattering the rock structures from impact, as well as incredible speed that made it look as though he was teleporting to opponent's backside. This form manipulates the understanding of "Destruction and Rebirth" of muscles that makes it stronger to increase the body's strength. He was even able to unleash Natural in forms of powerful widespread or condensed shock waves or bolts for tremendous internal damage and claimed to be able to freely access all Eight Gates without any drawbacks as long as he still had access to enough Natural Energy. He would make claims that this was the ultimate body. Experimentation Kenpachi has a unique affinity for corpses, and has demonstrated the ability to reanimate and manipulate them. This is primarily convenient when he is experimenting with test subjects, though he has also used it in escape situations. Kenpachi's expertise in medical ninjutsu is far-reaching enough for him to be able to create an almost perfect look-alike of a person from a corpse in very little time and under high pressure. He keeps a sealing scroll to summon the corpses for future usage. Intelligence From his childhood days, Kenpachi was identified as a genius shinobi and a once-in-a-generation prodigy. During his lifetime, his associations with powerful shinobi such as the First two Hokage Hashirama and Tobirama. He has the IQ of a Nara with over 200. Kenpachi has proven himself very crafty and a cunning man. He can deceive and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. For years, he convinced everyone that he was their friend and then eventually steal their body. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is a master strategist, formulating well thought out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned out with the long term in mind. Stats Quotes (Ryūshi) To Every man builds his world in his own image. He has the power to choose, but no power to escape the necessity of choice. Everything is theoretically impossible, until it is done. A shinobi who has lost his ability to fight is only getting in the way! Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best. The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once. In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing, the next best thing is the wrong thing, and the worst thing you can do is nothing. Trivia All images of Saitou Shinoda are the property Shinoda-Kusanagi and I was given permission to use them Kenpachi shares the same English Voice-Actor as Batman from the DC Animated Universe